This invention relates generally to automated dumping or emptying of filled containers and specifically to the dumping of harvested fruit contained within a gondola with the apparatus of this invention automating the emptying of a fruit filled gondola into a truck or other receiving container or structure.
Grape harvesting is commonly accomplished by harvesting equipment unloading grapes into gondolas which act as intermediate carriage between harvesting equipment and truck trailers utilized for transporting from vineyard to processing plant. Presently utilized devices raise the gondola to a level where the contents may be discharged into the trailer. The trailers used at present are approximately nine feet from ground to trailer top. Present art holds the gondola in a frame and lifts the gondola by hydraulically driven telescoping pipe segments. Such a telescoping apparatus experiences frequent binding events thus disrupting the ease of lifting; the telescoping apparatus requires frequent lubrication with hazard of contamination of grapes by the transfer of lubricant from the apparatus to grapes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,017 to Giles discloses a self-emptying container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,940 to Sheaves demonstrates a refuse container lift/dump apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,137 to Barber et al. Shows a transport container with integral dolly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,348 to Drake discloses a dumpster and vehicle mounted lifting arm therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,592 to Christenson discloses a container grabbing device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,429 to McNeilus et al., shows a swivel mounted container handling system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,865 to Smith et al., shows an automated low profile refuse vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,731 to Brandt discloses an auto cycle swivel mounted container handling system. U.S. Pat. 4,066,178 to Carson discloses a container dumping apparatus. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.
The Container Dumping Apparatus invention illustrated herein is an apparatus for the lifting and progressive tipping of a container whose contents are to be discharged or dumped into another container. A frame means receives a container, depicted in the drawings as a gondola familiar to those in grape harvesting, with the frame means comprised in part by a frame, identified herein as a lifting and tipping support frame 6, having container pivotally connecting or affixing means, provided in the preferred embodiment of journal means, for pivotal securing of the gondola to the frame means. Additional frame means 120 supports the invention and, in the preferred embodiment, receives axle and wheel means for ease of transport of the invention with gondola.
The invention is the raising and positioning of the container, or gondola, to an orientation suitable for the discharge of the container contents into another container, generally a truck. The sequence of actions demonstrating the invention is the movement of the container, from generally an upright position wherein a portion of the container may be proximal wheel means, first to a raised position which raises the container or gondola so that all parts of the container will clear the wheel means and second to a farther raised position accompanied by the progressive tipping of the frame means or lifting and tipping support frame 6, with the pivotally affixed container, out from and away from the starting generally upright position.
When the container has been moved or raised to a maximum height and tipped to its fullest extent, the container is pivoted about the container affixing means, at the lifting and tipping support frame 6, such that the contents of the container will be discharged. Lifting means for the raising of the lifting and tipping support frame 6 and pivoting means for the rotation of the container is provided, in the preferred embodiment by hydraulic actuators. Other lifting and pivoting means will be recognized by those of ordinary skill in mechanical arts to include but not be limited to pneumatic actuators and a variety of gear and motor means.
The principal disclosure of this invention is the progressive raising and tipping, out and away from the starting generally upright position, of the container. This is accomplished by fixing the frame means, seen in the preferred embodiment as the lifting and tipping support frame 6, to top and bottom stabilizing arms, of differing lengths, which are pivotally fixed to stationary posts at top and bottom stabilizing arm first ends and which are pivotally fixed to lifting arms at top and bottom stabilizing arm second ends. As seen in the drawings, the lifting arms comprise a portion of the lifting and tipping support frame 6. The distance between pivots, for stabilizing arms, at the stationary posts differs from the distance between pivots, for stabilizing arms at the lifting arms. In the preferred embodiment the length of the top stabilizing arm is greater than the length of the bottom stabilizing arm. It is the difference in length of the top and bottom stabilizing arms and the difference between pivot points between the top and bottom stabilizing arms first ends, at the stationary posts, and the distance between pivot points between the top and bottom stabilizing arms second ends at the lifting arms, which causes the lifting and tipping support frame 6 to be progressively raised and tipped out and away from the starting generally upright position.